littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisuke Akashiro
is the one of the main characters in the Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger. He is known as "Flame Emperor" of the school due to being member of the top male idol unit, Meteorstars with his masterful singing skills, which is his specialty. He is also the chairman of the Nagareboshi Stardom Festa committee. Daisuke's alter ego is , he is known as the Soldier of Gallant and Passion and serves as the muse of his own brand, Sichuan Charming. His catchphrase of the series is Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name': Daisuke Akashiro *'Japanese': 赤城 大輔 *'Birthday': April 9th *'Zodiac': Aries *'Birthplace': Minamigahama *'Height': 1.78 cm *'Weight': 56 kg (15 kg extra as RyuseiRed) *'Blood Type': B+ *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': Do you want to do a little more? *'Favorite...' **'Hobbies': Watching martial arts movies and playing on bass **'Food': Chesseburger and Takoyaki **'Dessert': Black Forest cake **'Color': Imperial red **'Sport': Judo and Southern Dragon Kung Fu **'Animal': Hawks *'Fears': Violence, Dogs (because of his allergic reactions to the dog) *'Dreams': To become a top idol and marrying Tsubaki *'Powers and Jobs...' **'Planet': Mars **'Elemental': Fire **'Modern Constellations': Draco **'Aura': Dragons and rose-shaped fire **'Brand': Sichuan Charming **'Type': Passion **'Club': Singing club **'Kirakiratter': @AkaPi_Ojisama Appearance Daisuke is a very handsome young man with short, spiky dark red hair and sienna eyes. It is very rare that he smiles, as he is always wearing a strict face in school. He normally wears the red shirt, underneath a black t-shirt, the black jeans and brown military boots. In school, he wears a typical male uniform with a red necktie and purple blazer, indicating that he's from the Two Purple Stars class. Personality Daisuke is generally a purposeful, stoic person who acts very elegant and cool-headed, but at his disposal unfamiliar, he carries a compassionate heart. He is under pressure from his parents and his two older brothers to live up to the business family name, Akashiro Konzern. He looks mean and hates violence, but he's actually kind to some people. Etymology - means redhttp://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E8%B5%A4.html and means castlehttp://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E5%9F%8E.html. - From Japanese 大 (dai) meaning "big, great" and 輔 (suke) meaning "help", so Daisuke means "big help". https://www.behindthename.com/name/daisuke. Ryusei Red "Soldier of Gallant and Passion, RyuseiRed! Feel the burning rage!" 勇敢と情熱の戦士、リューセイレッド！ 燃える怒りを感じる！ Yūkan to jōnetsu no senshi, Ryūsei Reddo! Moeru ikari wo kanjiru! is the Gladiator alter ego of Daisuke and one of the three A-Class warriors in the RyuseiRanger, the Soldier of Gallant and Passion. In order to transform, he needs the RyuseiChanger and his Sichuan Charming's transformation Saint Card. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is Ryusei Red's main sidearm. ** is Ryusei Red's main weapon form of RyuseiBlast. Mecha Attacks |-|Individual Attacks= * - Using the Dragon Fire Coord, Ryusei Red is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Fierce Tiger Fist. * - Using the Dragon Sword Coord, Ryusei Red is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Rising Dragon Slash. * - Using the Dragon Sword Coord and Navy Police Coord, Ryusei Red is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Splash Bursting Wave. * - Using the Sigma Premium Coord, Ryusei Red is able to perform this attack. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Surge of the Blaze-Dropping Blade. |-|Sub-attacks= * - One of Ryusei Red's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Flame Demon Punch * - One of Ryusei Red's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Flash Wave * - One of Ryusei Red's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Tornado Whirlwind Leg * - One of Ryusei Red's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Eight Sights Rising * - One of Ryusei Red's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Flame Fierce Cannon * - One of Ryusei Red's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Beast Fist Wave * - One of Ryusei Red's sub attacks. The attack's name in Japanese means Fire Dragon: Burning Gun * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six Stars Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Light Star Attacks * - One of group sub attacks used with other RyuseiRangers. The attack's name in Japanese means Meteor Six-Armed Stars Fists |-|Group Finishers= * - An attack Ryusei Red performs alongside the other RyuseiRangers. To perform it, he needs the Dragon Sword for combination. * - An attack Red performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their power up form "Sigma Mode". * - An upgraded attack Red performs alongside the RyuseiRangers and RyuseiLunarious. To perform it, he needs GalaxyDresser, the Galaxy Enneagram Card and the siblings' Royal Form to have transformed into their second power up form "Enneagram Form". Songs Daisuke's voice actor, Masatomo Nakazawa has participated in several image songs for the character he voices. Many of them include duets with RAIKI, Shouta Aoi, Yuuki Ono, Junpei Ozawa, and Ryouta Takeuchi, who voices Izumi Aoshima, Nagisa Izayoi, Hikari Harukawa, Chris Kurowaki, and Jun Akisato under the characters' unit name Meteorstars. *'I stand toward the starry sky' *'The Flames Delivers to You' Duets *'We are...RyuseiRanger No.1!!' (OP) *'METEOR ~Kiss the cosmo, please!~' (ED1) *'Milky Way ~Holding Heart on Galaxy!~' (ED2) *'Meteor Shower☄ ~Because I Love You So Much~ (Movie ED)' *'BUNKA-KATSU!!!!!' (Meteorstars) *'Burn��Shine��Freeze❄️' (with Izumi Aoshima and Nagisa Izayoi) *'Only You is a Meteor Magic' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'Distant Star' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) *'YES! Shooting Star Christmas Carol!' (Meteorstars and Solace Luna) Trivia *His zodiac sign is Aries. *He shared his voice actor Masatomo Nakazawa with Clear from DRAMAtical Murder and Kenji Futakuchi from Haikyuu!! *His auras are dragon and rose-shaped flames. *He is a Passion-type Gladiator and his symbol is red dragon. *He resembles Teika Ichijouji from Magic-Kyun! Renaissance and Tokiya Ichinose from Uta no prince-sama. Those are serious, reserved and cold in addition to excel on the others thanks to their voice. **However, his appearance and resembles Daisuke Umon / Duke Fleed from UFO Robot Grendizer. Both are hates fighting, having been through the turmoil that was their home's ruin but knows that they has to in order to prevent the same catastrophe to hit Earth. *His Kirakiratter is @AkaPi_Ojisama References Category:Article stubs Category:Gladiators Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters